Forevermore
by Hikari-the-nekoangel
Summary: Kite, the man of her unborn child, didn't remember her. Now Evei's living with Cat and has been disowned by her parents. Living a.lonely life with only Rio and Cat by her side. Then one day she meets Rio's brother and things change for the better, maybe not everything though.


"My name?"

"I asked what your name was didn't I?" kite Tenjo stood in front of a small Burnette girl.

"But you already know me!" She exclaimed in her soft, quiet voice.

"Listen girl, I don't know you. I have never seen you in my life. Now please leave me alone." Kite spoke coldly before turning and returning to his younger brother near the ice cream shop. The Burnette, Evei (Pronounced like the Pokémon Eevee.) took an uneven intake air. She whipped her tears away.

Kite Tenjo, the man of her unborn child, didn't remember her. Although it was not an enormous shocker to her. Just confronting him was a shot in the dark. After all the only reason she was stuck in this whole being pregnant mess was because of her own stupidity. Exactly one month ago to this day Tori had thrown a party to celebrate their last couple months as seniors in high school. Tori had invited Evei, at first she refused; wanting to study for their finals that were only three months away, but Tori had convinced her.

Normally Evei was a shy, quite book worm with straight A's. That was when she was sober, but that night after a bit of convincing from Bronk she'd had one to many to drink. She knew he met well, just trying to get her to relax and let back a bit. But every bad deed has a cost. For Evei was underage to drink, as were most of the teens there, so of course something bad just had to happen.

Evei was a girl with long auburn-brown hair in layers. The first layer ended below her chest, the second layer was simple and ended below her waist. Her hair was straight, but wavy near the bottom. She has pale skin and sharpie blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she smiled. She was small and the age of sixteen (and a half). Comparing her to most of the guys at school she was tall enough to reach most of the taller guy's chests. And she normally wore her Heartland High uniform.

Evei didn't have a boyfriend, only because her shy and quite nature caused most guys to turn towards the more bubby girls with bigger chests. That night one guy in particular had taken notice in her and before she knew it she was in bed with one of the hottest guys in school; Kite Tenjo. And her will power and ability to say "no" was blocked by her intoxication. And unfortunately days after waking up and getting sick was enough for her parents to take her to the hospital in worry. Where she found out she was almost a month pregnant.

Evei whipped the tears from the corner of her eyes and began he journey back to her best friend Cathy Katherine's house.

"So, how'd it go? Is that stupid Tenjo guy gonna take responsibility for what he did to my friend?"

"He didn't even remember me…" Cat gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"Man, that's terrible." 

Evei shuck her head "its okay, if he did remember me I doubt he'd help out in any way."

"Well, look on the bright side"

"What's the bright side?"

"You still have me and all our cats!"

"Gee thanks." Evei laughed dryly before bending down to pick up a black and white spotted kitten and began her journey up the large staircase and to her room. Cathy's mansion home was quite grim looking and seemed to always have a billon stray cats lounging around. Sighed to herself and curled up under her covers. Her mind kept her from sleep; still thinking about her little dilemma, Kite and how she was going to pull this whole baby thing off.

**_3 day's earlier_**

Standing up, shaking slightly, Evei whipped the corner of her moth and made a move towards the sick to wash up. "Evei, baby, is that you?" Her mother knocked on the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah" She mumbled.

"Evei that's all week you've been sick in the morning. I think about time I take you to the doctors."

"Okay. Let's go." She opened the door and made a bee line towards the door and car. Her mother just sighed in worry and followed her.

They arrived at the doctors not long after leaving and the doctor insisted her ran some tests. The tests unfortunately took forever to run, so a nervous Evei and her mom were stuck waiting in the hospitals lobby. Evei's mom, Christina, complained about the wait on and off while Evei stayed silent. _What am I going do if am pregnant? There's a chance I am, I not stupid this all started after that party. What will mom and dad think of me?_ Christina jumped up when the doctor returned.

"Well?"

"Well," he started and looked at me "Congratulations miss you're one month pregnant!" He smiled. Evei felt sick at his words.

Christina stayed silent for a moment. "EVEI HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE ONLY 16?!" She grabbed her arm and began dragging her out the lobby and to the car. "JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS."

Not long after arriving home Evei was sitting in front of Christina and her father, Andy. "There's something you want to tell me?" 

"Go on Evei."

"Dad…I'm..p-pregnant. Please don't yell!"

"…Get out."

"What?"

"Go on get, I thought I raised you better than this! Clearly you are not my daughter."

"Andy" Christina gasped.

"GET OUT ALREADY!"

So Evei left with tears in her eyes and nothing but the clothing she wore; which was just her high school uniform. Not knowing where to go she decided one of her best friends, Rio Kastle, could help.

"Gee that's terrible!" Rio exclaimed.

"Yeah, so um, have any idea where I could go?"

"I'd keep you here, but there only room for me and my brother really. Plus he's got his friends over." Rio sighed and began to think. She perked up slightly, as if a light bulb appeared above her head. "Cat!"

"Cat Where? I don't see one." Evei replied looking around for the animal.

"No, our friend cat. I'm sure she'll be happy to have you, even with all those stray cats hanging around I think she gets lonely in the giant house."

"That's a great idea Rio! I'll see you at school Monday."

"K, bye."

So the next two days Evei lived with Cat and her cats. And after some convincing Cat convinced Evei to confront Kite, which as you already know didn't go as planned.

**So this was a kind of boring chapter? But I didn't want to do much except introduce the OC and her problem and all that background stuff. Reviews are appreciated, good or constructive one's.**


End file.
